


A Sweet Night

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: Sooooo I thought of this & I need it to get it down right away. I think this will be a mini chapter story. Idk we will see. :)
Relationships: Danielle Ferrington/Stella Gibson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Sweet Night

The group of people yelled louder and louder as some of the police were trying to keep them at bey. But it was hard since they were angry and tried of the cops around their neighborhood. This was all new and confusing to Stella Gibson, for she didn't understand why the people of Belfast were like this. As she was putting her hair up Dani walked over to her and sighed. 

"We need backup ma'am." Dani said. 

"Backup? Why?" Stella asked. 

"Everyone is worried something is about to go down." Dani replied. 

"All right, call for backup." Stella said as she looked at Dani. 

Stella then walked into the apartment of a young women who was attacked. She looked at the crime scene and study it for a moment. Of course she knew it was the same person who was murdering all those other women, Stella didn't have to study to hard on the crime scene to get that information. 

"How is she?" Stella asked. 

"Alive but badly hurt." A older man said as Stella watched them wheel out the young women. 

Sighing Stella walked out of the home and looked around. She then walked over to the ambulance and spoke to them. As she was doing so Dani looked over to the side and watched as a younger man was getting a bit out of hand. She felt as if something was going to happen, as if this was going to get out of hand real fast. 

Just as the ambulance doors closed glass bottles were being thrown at them. Dani ran over to Stella and helped her get over to a car door so they could take cover. As they did so Dani looked at Stella for a long time. She wanted to keep Stella safe at all costs. 

\--------

Later that night Stella was in her hotel room writing down in her notes about the crime scene she had seen earlier that night. Her light gray eyes lowered a bit while she thought to herself, knowing that this man had fucked up and they were going to close in on him soon. A knock at her door caused her to snap out of her own thoughts and sit up, for she wasn't sure if it was her door that was being knocked on. 

Hearing the knocks again, Stella got up and closed her robe and walked over to the door. Looking through the hole she saw Dani standing there. Slowly Stella opened the door and looked at the other women in front of her. "Dani?" Stella asked. "Is everything all right?" 

"Well I am going to ask you the same thing ma'am. May I come in?" Dani asked softly. 

"Yes of course." Stella said while she held opened her door. 

Dani walked into the hotel room and looked around for a moment. Then she looked back over at Stella and blushed a little when she saw her in a pink sliky robe. It was beautiful on Stella, Dani thought to herself. 

Clearing her throat, Dani watched as Stella walked over to her. "Do you want any water or anything?" Stella asked. 

"No ma'am. Like I said I was just checking on you after what happened tonight." Dani said. 

Stella nodded. "Yes that was something I've never been through before." She said softly. "But I am all right Dani." 

Dani looked down for a moment and thought to herself. Then her eyes slowly looked back at Stella. Oh, god she was looking at her with longing in her eyes. Was Stella even into women? Of course Dani knew she didn't do relationships since she brought up what a 'sweet night' was. 

"Dani?" Stella asked as she moved closer to her. 

Dani bit down on her lower lip as she tried not to blush even more than she already was. "Y---Yes ma'am?" She asked. 

"Was that all you came here for? To check on me?" Stella asked. 

Dani stood there no saying a word for a moment. Then she opened her mouth and spoke. "I---Um...No ma'am." She finally said. 

"No?" Stella asked. "Then what else did you come here for?" 

Clearing her throat once more, Dani walked over to Stella and took hold of her hand. Slowly she ran her thumb on Stella's knuckles. "I've been thinking...A lot ma'am." She whispered softly. 

Stella looked down at their hands for a moment then back up at Dani's face. "About?" She asked. 

"About having a sweet night with you." Dani whispered. 

"Dani..." Stella whispered as she pulled away from Dani's touch. 

Dani placed her hands to the side of her own body and watched Stella for a moment. 

"If we were to have a night together I know it wouldn't mean the same to you as it would for me." Stella whispered. "And I...I don't want to break your heart." 

"Ma'am if I may." Dani started to say as Stella nodded. "Yes I have feelings for you. But if you want this to just turn into a one and only thing I'll be ok with that." 

Stella cared for Dani and respected her, therefore she didn't want to hurt her in anyway and she knew that Dani's heart would break if Stella didn't show her the love that she wanted and longed for. 

"Ma'am...Please, please let me hold you, kiss you and tell you that everything is going to be all right?" Dani asked while she slowly walked in front of Stella. 

Without saying another word she moved some of Stella's blonde hair and placed it behind her ear and smiled a little at her. She then leaned in slowly and pressed her lips onto Stella's lips. Soon Dani felt her cheeks getting hot from blushing. 

Stella wrapped her arms slowly around Dani and pulled her closer to her own body, kissing her back softly and sweetly. Slowly Stella moved Dani to the bed and pulled away from her lips for a moment. 

"Please understand right here, right now what this is and what we are doing in this moment." Stella whispered. 

Dani nodded her head slowly as she looked at Stella, taking a few deep breaths. Stella then walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Then she looped a finger in Dani's loop on her pants and pulled her over to her. 

Another blush formed on Dani's cheeks as she slowly moved closer to Stella. Moving slowly between the blonde's legs she looked at her for a long time. Then she bent down on her knees and placed her hands slowly on Stella's knees and moved them up slowly. 

Stella throw her head back and let Dani take control. But she made sure it wasn't for long. Soon when Dani thought she was in control, Stella smirked a little then pulled Dani onto the bed and crawled on top of her. A soft moan fall from Dani's lips as she hit the bed. 

Her light green eyes watched as Stella crawled on top of her. For a moment their eyes locked with each others. Dani slowly moved her hands up Stella's sides, soon she tried to slip her hands into Stella's shirt. But Stella stopped her since no one ever got to see or feel that part of her body. 

Stella then pinned Dani's above her head causing her to moan softly. A small smirk formed on the blonde's lips as she leaned in and kissed Dani's lip. Pulling away from Dani's lips she slowly moved her hand down to Dani's pants and started to undo them. 

Once Stella got Dani's pants off she removed her own black skirt and moved some of her own hair behind her ears while she looked down at the redhead in front of her. Then she took off Dani's shirt and ran a hand slowly down her chest. 

Dani moved her head back a bit while a soft moan slipped from her lips, from Stella's touch. Stella moved her hand to between Dani's legs as she leaned down and kissed down her neck softly. Soon Dani's moans got louder as she bit down on her lower lip. 

Stella's hand slowly made it's way inside of Dani's panties and moved up and down her folds. Dani cried out as she opened her legs a bit wider. Sucking harder, Stella left a mark on Dani's neck without realizing it in that moment. 

Removing her hand slowly from between Dani's legs, Stella lowered herself to between her legs. She then pulled down Dani's panties and wrapped her mouth around her clit, sucking roughly on it. This caused Dani to throw her head back once more and moaned even louder than before. 

"Oh...God....!" Dani cried out. 

A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she soon pushed a finger inside of Dani causing her to moan again but this time it was ten times louder and that turned Stella on. The sounds of anyone moaning from her hands always turned Stella on. 

Soon Stella added another finger while she ran her tongue over Dani's clit, feeling her becoming wetter than before. Humming softly on Dani's clit, Stella smirked even more than before. 

"What's this? You're already ready to cum?" Stella asked as she kept pumping her fingers in and out of Dani. 

Dani whimpered and cried out as she started to roll her hips on Stella's fingers. "P---Please ma'am...Don't stop." She begged. 

"Don't stop what?" Stella asked teasing Dani. 

"P---Please keep eating me out." Dani begged as Stella smirked even more than before. 

Stella then lead down and went back to eating Dani out. Dani rolled her hips faster on Stella's fingers and mouth as she cried out even louder. 

"Stella!" Dani cried out as she came really hard. 

Stella smirked as she removed her mouth from Dani's clit and watched her panting. Slowly she removed her fingers and licked them clean. Then she laid down next to Dani and looked over at her, watching as she was still panting. 

"I take it you haven't been fucked like that in a long time." Stella said while she smirked even more. 

"N---No ma'am...I haven't." Dani said out of breath. 

Slowly Stella ran her fingers through Dani's short red hair and smiled at her. Then she removed her hand and sat up. 

"Um...Ma'am...?" Dani asked while she sat up slowly. 

"Yes?" Stella asked. 

"Can I please you?" Dani asked softly while she held the bed sheet to her own chest. 

Stella turned and looked at Dani with a bigger smirk on her lips. "Are you sure you can handle that?" 

"Watch me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I thought of this & I need it to get it down right away. I think this will be a mini chapter story. Idk we will see. :)


End file.
